Requirement for controlling of time in 1ives is increased in this highly civilized society, and thus existence of timepieces as mean for controlling of time is very important for rationalization in living environment. In this respect, there exist a variety of timepieces within and around buildings, and therefore in such a space, it would be easy to correctly check time wherever one moves. In an area far from the buildings, however, it would be the best method to carry or bring a watch in order to know time correctly. For such reasons, there hitherto have been some kinds of watches which one can directly or indirectly wears or brings. For instance, there are wrist watches, leg watches (mainly for women), pendant watches (necklace type watches), etc. as those which one directly wears on his body for carrying, and there are pocket watches, travel watches (foldable travel watches also usable as alarm watches), etc. as those which one indirectly carries or brings.
Such conventional watches which one directly or indirectly brings, however, involve the following problems:
(1) They are all present as independent existents, and therefore it is difficult to move them from their inherent positions to others for diversion to allow watches of the type carried by being worn on a human body to be indirectly carried, or watches of the indirectly brought type to be directly worn on a human body. For instance, even if one tries to divert a wrist watch by moving to other positions than a wrist, it is not satisfactory as the wrist band would be an obstruction therefor.
(2) The above fact further results in that the conventional watches have the problems that one must bring many types of watches which meet all carrying requirements and this is not economical, and further one must use different watchs for respective change in carrying requirements and this requires elongated time upon exchange of a watch to meet the changed carrying requirement, so that rationalization in livinG environment by controlling of time could not be satisfied.